


No Diggity

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, And Iwa cannot take it, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sometimes Suga wears Iwa's jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tonight I began my slow descent to IwaSuga hell. Enjoy. This is vulgar and I am so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Diggity

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight I began my slow descent to IwaSuga hell. Enjoy. This is vulgar and I am so sorry.

Sugawara had spent a lot of his life being classed as a typical 'the boy next door' type. He was generous and helpful, and there had always been an apparent air of 'innocence' about him. That's what Iwaizumi had always said, anyway. Sugawara didn't mind it, of course. There was nothing wrong with being labelled as the type of guy you wouldn't mind taking home to meet your parents. By all accounts, it was a compliment more than anything else. 

It was also an act that Sugawara very much liked playing on, and twisting. 

Iwaizumi had left for work early that morning. Sugawara had spent the day doing what he usually did on his days off. He cleaned a little, checked his e-mails and chilled out with rubbish daytime television. Either that or he'd make plans to visit friends. Tonight, he'd binned the television off for some paperwork. Since it was Friday, he knew Iwaizumi would be home earlier than usual. Sugawara had lazily pulled on Iwaizumi's old volleyball jersey (which he was surprised still fit comfortably). He'd thrown on some boxers and settled down at his desk with some research papers. 

Iwaizumi had strolled in early, as Sugawara had suspected. He turned in the chair as his boyfriend entered the lounge. He stopped as soon as he saw Suga, the bag in his hand almost dropping to the floor. He regained his grip in time to stop it hitting the carpet with a thud. 

"Welcome home, dear." Suga smiled, parting his legs slightly as he watched Iwaizumi. "How was your day?" 

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, somehow managing to remember what words were so he could reply. "It was alright. Nothing interesting to report." Iwaizumi began to close the gap between him and Suga, but the latter lifted his foot up to rest against Iwaizumi's stomach, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Can I make it interesting for you?" he mused - but it was a rhetorical question that Iwaizumi was sure Suga already knew the answer to. There was something endearing to Iwaizumi about a guy who was so _wholesome_ being the epitome of provocation. Suga dropped his foot from Iwaizumi's stomach and pushed himself to his feet, closing the gap between them himself. "I can't believe you still have your jersey. I thought it got lost in the boxes when we moved." Suga looked down at himself, resting a hand on the back of his neck. When his eyes met Iwaizumi's, he was smiling brightly. 

Iwaizumi didn't have much more time to think about Suga's words because there were suddenly lips on his, and coherent thoughts were a thing of the past. Sugawara's arms snaked around Iwaizumi's neck as he balanced on his tiptoes. There wasn't much of a height difference between them, but it was enough. Iwaizumi leaned down slightly to relieve Suga of the strain on his toes. He mumbled thanks into the kiss, before focusing entirely on the movement of his lips. 

Suga pulled away before Iwaizumi did, reaching to press gentle kisses to his boyfriend's neck. "I'm glad you didn't lose it." Suga mumbled between his kisses. When the last syllable left his lips, he dropped to the flats of his feet, taking Iwaizumi's hands. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that sent a pleasant shiver down Iwaizumi's spine. "I mean the jersey, obviously." He chuckled. Iwaizumi smirked, because of course there were several other things he could have been referring to.

"I'm glad too. You should wear it more often." He watched Suga's smile evolve into a smirk. He backed away towards their bedroom. Iwaizumi was slow, but even he knew that it was an invitation. He followed Suga into their room and was welcomed with more kisses. This time they were directed at his neck again, hands brushing over Iwaizumi's chest, his shoulders, the back of his neck and through his hair. It took Iwaizumi by surprise but the contact was broken in a matter of seconds, and Suga's hands were toying with the zipper on his trousers.

"You're eager today." Iwaizumi noted, smiling at the look it got him. All raised eyebrows, innocent smiles and eyes which simply said 'I have no idea what you mean, darling'. Suga kept this look as he undid Iwaizumi's zipper, then his button, before pushing the offensive clothing to the floor.

"Are you complaining, Hajime?" Suga asked gently, palm resting against the bulge in Iwaizumi's boxers, heat causing his half-hard cock to react. Suga kept his hand against the fabric, thumb tracing light circles on Iwaizumi's most sensitive spot. It took all of Iwaizumi's control not to utter a moan and give Suga the satisfaction. 

Sugawara was still sweet, still the kind of guy who would go up against the world to stand up for his friends and family. He would never change, never stray from those characteristics. But he _did_ had a habit of putting them on hold when he was with Iwaizumi. He hadn't answered Suga's question, because Suga already knew the answer. Iwaizumi complaining would only cause him to suffer later on when they were both on their highs and Suga decided he wanted to play the complaint card. Honestly, Iwaizumi wasn't a fan of how Suga stopped midway through sex because he was 'still miffed that Iwaizumi had made that one joke before they'd even got naked'. Suga was good at everything he did. That unfortunately included revenge play, too. 

Iwaizumi crashed his lips with Suga's in a futile attempt to regain some control (not that he'd been in control before), his hands falling to the base of the jersey Suga was wearing. He began to lift it, but Suga's hands were suddenly resting on top of his own. He broke the kiss, keeping his lips on Iwaizumi's. "This stays on." He mumbled, and Iwaizumi didn't have much time to argue the point because Suga was kissing him hungrily. Iwaizumi didn't know whether it was weird that he found the thought of Suga wearing his jersey, while they were fucking, hot or not. He decided he didn't care as he was gently tugged towards the bed by his own shirt. The hands which fisted the fabric then began to work at the buttons of his shirt, until it fell open to reveal the tawny skin of his chest and stomach. 

He would never get used to the way that Sugawara stared at him, with big brown eyes that were full of amazement. Iwaizumi didn't feel like he was worthy of such a stare. However, one of the reasons that he and Suga worked so well (in his opinion) was because they were both humble. Sugawara was one of the most beautiful people Iwaizumi had ever laid eyes on and he was sure to constantly remind Suga of that. But Suga would always brush it off, laugh and roll his eyes. Sometimes he'd tell Iwaizumi to stop looking in the mirror as a blush formed on his cheeks. He was about as good at accepting compliments as Iwaizumi was. But because they were both constantly assuring each other, reminding each other that there was someone in the world who thought they were stunning, they were fine. Being in a relationship with someone who spoke so genuinely about everything was refreshing. There was no hiding with Suga. 

Suga's hands were trailing over Iwaizumi's chest, each touch sending electric through his body. Hands reached his shoulders, slipping under the material that was still there. Suga pushed the shirt back, until it was sliding down Iwaizumi's arms. The fabric was replaced with Suga's fingers, pale digits tracing the smooth outlines of Iwaizumi's muscles, trailing down over the crook of his elbow, down his forearm and over his wrist, finally lacing his fingers with Iwaizumi's. Their skin was hot and cold, Suga's looking paler than it actually was against Iwaizumi's. It was something that Iwaizumi had found endearing from the very beginning of their relationship. Suga leaned up to press his lips against Iwaizumi's. His touch was soft and lingering. Using their hands, he turned them around so that Iwaizumi's legs were flush against the frame of the bed. Suga pushed him down, hands releasing Iwaizumi's as he hit the mattress. 

Suga removed his boxers before joining Iwaizumi on the bed, straddling his hips. His smile was still bright, cheeks slightly flushed as he looked down at Iwaizumi. The latter propped himself up onto his elbows, glancing down at Suga's body. He cursed his jersey for being long enough to cover every sensitive inch of Suga. Suga's hips moved slightly, bum brushing against the bulge in Iwaizumi's pants. He groaned at the sudden friction, eyes never leaving Suga's face. Suga was biting at his lower lip, eyes closed. He repeated the movement of his hips, leaning forward slightly to rest his hands against Iwaizumi's chest. The change in angle doubled with the friction caused by Suga made Iwaizumi groan again, and Suga allowed his lips to part slightly. 

"Fuck, Suga."

"You've got a dirty mouth, Iwa." Suga breathed, opening his eyes to look down at Iwaizumi, a grin forming on his lips. 

Iwaizumi took the weight off of his elbows, hands running up Suga's legs, resting lightly on his thighs. He squeezed gently at the flesh before slipping under his thighs, gesturing for Suga to allow him to pull him closer. Suga put his weight on his knees, and Iwaizumi drew Suga close to his face, hands snaking up his back. Suga placed his hands on the wall, glancing down at Iwaizumi. "Iwa, what-" His words were cut short as he felt Iwaizumi's tongue brush against his entrance. He balled his hands into fists, cursing the fact that the wall didn't have something for him to grip onto. 

Iwaizumi very rarely had the opportunity to taste Suga. During sex, he was always the one who was toyed with, pulled apart with Suga's tongue and fingers and cock. Tonight, he had the chance and he was going to take it. He ran his tongue over Suga's entrance again, before pushing his tongue past the puckered flesh. He smiled at the soft whine that came from Suga as he did. 

Suga pressed his forehead against the wall as Iwaizumi continued to tongue-fuck him. He could feel his knees growing weaker with each thrust of Iwaizumi's tongue. His moans were becoming more breathless, and he was grateful that Iwaizumi's grip on his hip and back was stopping him from bucking against Iwaizumi's mouth. "Iwa, _Iwa_ , I need to.." He gasped as Iwaizumi pulled his tongue out completely. "Mmmf." He let out a shaky chuckle, shifting himself so that he was straddling Iwaizumi's hips again. Iwaizumi's hands were still on his thighs, and his cheeks were flushed deep red. Suga dipped down to press his lips against Iwaizumi's gently. 

He turned carefully to push Iwaizumi's boxers down enough to release his cock. Iwaizumi let out a relieved moan as Sugawara pumped his hand against Iwaizumi's cock, spreading the slick of precum over his length. Suga turned back to Iwaizumi, reaching over to the bedside table and taking the lube out of the drawer. He poured a generous amount onto his hand before reaching back around him and wrapping his hand around Iwaizumi again. After a few pumps, he was satisfied that Iwaizumi was covered enough. Suga kept hold of Iwaizumi's cock as he pushed himself up onto his knees, guiding Iwaizumi's cock to his entrance and lowering himself down slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut as Iwaizumi filled him up, only relaxing when Iwaizumi was buried inside him. 

Iwaizumi had been holding his breath, hands still firmly resting on Suga's thighs. He exhaled when his eyes met Suga's. "You feel so good, Iwa." He whispered, slowly beginning to move his hips. He bit back soft moans as he stretched to accommodate his boyfriend, still not entirely used to being so full. Iwaizumi's moans filled the air where Suga's would have. The sounds only seemed to spur Sugawara on and he sped the pace of his movements up, hands falling to rest on Iwaizumi's chest again, the sudden change in angle causing them both to moan in unison. Iwaizumi placed a hand on Suga's cheek, gently pulling him down so that he could bring their lips together. Iwaizumi began to move his hips to meet Suga's pace. Moans and whines were lost in the messy kiss, lips were bitten and tugged. 

Their kiss broke as the rhythm of both their hips picked up, and the room was filled with breathy moans and broken swear words mixed with bitten off names. Iwaizumi felt heat pooling in his stomach, his hips fell out of the rhythm as he felt himself being pushed closer to the edge. His fingers dug into Suga's thighs, control coming undone bit by bit. "Suga- Suga, I'm-"

"Me too. Don't stop." Suga mumbled, his movements becoming harder but less in rhythm, the ache in the pit of his stomach twisting. Iwaizumi didn't stop, he even attempted to speed his movements up. Suga let go before Iwaizumi did, hands gripping the pillow, hands either side of Iwaizumi's head. "F- _fuck, Iwa._ " He whimpered, eyes shut tight, Iwaizumi's name lost in his moans. Iwaizumi wasn't too far behind, the sight of Suga coming apart pushing him over the edge. He came hard, as Suga pushed himself down fully onto Iwaizumi's cock. Suga let out a drawn out moan as Iwaizumi filled him up. They rode out the rest of their orgasm, Iwaizumi's arms snaking around Suga's back as he slowed the pace of his hips. He pressed kisses to Suga's neck, whispering soft 'I love you's in between his pecks.

Suga's body settled heavily on the top of Iwaizumi's as he caught his breath. Iwaizumi kept his arms around Suga's body, kisses still scattering against his neck. The jersey Suga was wearing sticking to Iwaizumi's body thanks to the mess Suga had made. With his arms still around his boyfriend, he pulled himself out of Suga slowly, apologising for the emptiness with a soft kiss. 

"Koushi?" Iwaizumi whispered. Suga turned his head to look up at his boyfriend, a smile on his face. "Thank you." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Suga's head. Suga laughed softly, burying his face in Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Happy Anniversary, Iwa." He whispered. Iwaizumi thought he'd forgotten. 

It didn't take long for Suga to doze off, and Iwaizumi joined him when the light stopped trailing in through the curtains.


End file.
